Anything Goes Dueling
by Julianmon
Summary: Ranma leaves Nerima to become a duelist with a deck given by his father. Watch Ranma as he duels with the best. Crossover with yugioh.


THIS KINDA OF JUST POPPED UP. AND I'VE BEEN TRYING TO KEEP IT DOWN BUT I CAN'T KEEP IT DOWN, SO I'M DOING WHAT I'VE GOTTA DO.

-----

PROLOGUE

Ranma was performing a kata. He thought about his life. It was complicated to be sure; actually it was pile of pure chaos. He had three fiancées and a crazy girl after his hand in marriage, three rivals after his blood. Plus, a father that wasn't worth a thing. In fact his father was the one he hated the most, he was an idiot, a stupid old panda. He finished his kata. He sat down and looked at his growing Duel Monsters deck, yes, he Ranma Saotome liked a card game, and not only liked it but was good at it. He had only been playing it a few months, but he had gotten a taste of it and he liked it. It was a battle, with strategy and magic and trap cards. He had good monster cards and other stuff. He looked at one card, Escape From Hell. Kind of like what he had to do. Yah, that's what his life was his like, hell. And he had to find a way to escape from hell. Yah, he needed a plan.

A few days later, he was packing a bag; he had cleared up his debts with Nabiki, found a loop in the Amazon kiss of marriage. It was actually quite simple, if outsider male defeat Amazon warrior, Amazon warrior must marry him. Due to the Jusenkyo curse, he was a half-guy and half-girl, so he had both kisses, so he convinced Cologne that the two kisses cancelled each other out. This got Mousse out of the way. The rest, well, they were going to be kind of hard to handle, so he decided to not handle them. He would just straight up and leave. There was a knock on the door. Genma Saotome entered.

" I know you're leaving, son."

Ranma looked at him shocked, jumped up and took a fighting position.

"I'm not here to stop you son. I'm here to give you a gift and say sorry. I know that I haven't been the best father. I've subjected you to the Neko-ken; it's because of me that we're both cursed. It's because of me you've got all three of your engagements, my fault that you're on Seppuku pledge. I know that you've been playing a card game, but grant this son to your old father, never forget the art. Now I understand that you have to go, but a few years ago, I made one of the only smart decisions in my life, and invested in Illusion Industries. I own 36% of that company, influential enough to create a card each time somebody new came into the Nerima Wrecking Crew, or even any martial arts challenger that came to Nerima, I could make them a Duel Monsters card. With it I created a deck, the Anything-Goes Hero deck. Take this deck and combine it with yours. My son, Ranma Saotome, please take it."

Wordless, Ranma took it. In the many years, that would come, he would describe this as the one time his father had done anything for him.

CHAPTER 1

Ranma had put a considerable distance between Nerima and himself. He performed a kata. Then he sat down, and looked through his new deck. He had combined his warriors and the Anything-Goes Heroes. He had bought a duel disk, which was kind of weird and he hadn't learned how to use it. He finished building his deck. Suddenly he heard a bunch of people talking or arguing could be more a proper term. He rushed to where the people were arguing. It was a farm, an old man was arguing with a greedy looking guy with a duel disk. A young boy was cowering behind the old man.

"We need this land to create the factory that will hold the battery to create a large amounts of energy for the city."

" But this land has belonged to my ancestors for years."

" Who cares?"

" Wait," Ranma said, " I may not know who you guys are but this is really unfair, why would you take somebody's ancestral land."

"Well, young man, I see you're a duelist, what about this a duel to decide whether I get to do what I want with this land, and if you win, I'll forget about it." Said the greedy man

Ranma looked at the old man, the old man nodded. Ranma looked at the greedy man,

" It's time to duel!"

" My name's Ranma Saotome, heir to the school of the Anything-Goes School and I claim the first turn, I draw," Ranma looked at the card he drew Anything Goes Hero Angry Akane. 4 stars, 1000/2500. He looked at the cards in his hand. This might work.

"I'll summon Anything-Goes Hero Angry Akane in attack mode and now I'll equip the Card Interdimensional Mallet to her. I'll end with a face down."

" My name's James Battery, and I'll summon Batteryman D (0/1900) in defense mode, set a face down, and end my turn."

"That was too easy," thought Ranma, "There must be something more to it, but I guess I'll draw and see what I got."

It was Anything-Goes Hero Blindeye, 4 stars, 1300/1500, he summoned it in attack mode and ended his turn.

" Well, I'll summon Batteryman AA (0/0) in attack mode, and due to his effect, he gains 1000 and now I'll play my face down, Reinforcements, so he now has 1500, Batteryman AA, attack Angry Akane."

"This is where my Interdimensional Mallet kicks in, when it's equipped to Angry Akane, she gains 800 attack points, which means Batteryman AA is gone for good and you lose 300 life points."

Ranma 2000, James Battery 1700

" I'll end my turn." James spoke angrily

" Well, my turn, I'll summon Anything-Goes Hero Lost Wanderer in attack mode, 4 stars (2200, 1100) and now I'll sacrifice Blindeye and Angry Akane to summon Anything-Goes Hero Wild Stallion (3400, 3300). " said Ranma, as a counterpart of him appeared and used the girl-killer smile," Now I can use Lost Wanderer's special ability to remove them both from play for 2 turns. Now Wild Stallion attack him directly, and end this duel."

Ranma 2000, James Battery 0.

A few hours later, the old man had thanked him and given him a card, Soulful Farm. Ranma walked few hours and smiled, the old man had told him about Domino City, "the dueling city" as it was dubbed.

He thought it might be a good thing to go there and duel and practice the art.

-----

SHORT, I KNOW, BUT I HOPED YOU LIKED IT AND IF YOU'RE ASKING WHY GENMA GAVE HIM THE DECK AND APOLOGISED. WELL EVEN GENMA'S A FATHER, SO EVEN HE HAS FEELINGS FOR RANMA AS A SON. BLINDEYE AND LOST WANDERER WERE, WELL LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN FIGURE THIS OUT. BUT TELL ME OF ANY RANMA CHALLENGER TO BE A ANYTHING-GOES HERO JUST TELL ME IN A REVIEW.


End file.
